An Overdue Reunion
by Zodiac32
Summary: Maes and Roy hadn't been together for six months after Hughes married. What happens when he shows up on Mustang's doorstep? Rated Mature for explicit yaoi scenes! MaesxRoy


Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.If i did things would have turned out way differently! trust me.

Rated MA for explicit yaoi scenes. If you don't like yaoi, hit your back button now.

Pairing: HughesxMustang

Feel free to review!

**An Overdue Reunion **

It's been too long since he's heard that tone in his voice. Felt the touch of the other's hands on his body, the lips of his lovers on his own.

Roy moaned as Maes' tongue flicked across a hardening nipple, taking it into his mouth and sucking gently. A small gasp escaped Mustang's mouth as Hughes trailed with little kisses and suckles down his body. Maes dragged his hand up Roy's stomach slowly until it reached the other nipple; gently twisting between his thumb and forefinger.

As Maes brought his lips up to meet with Roy's swollen ones he let out a surrendering whimper.

Maes had just married Gracia. He told Roy it would be the end of their late night rendezvous, and it was... for a little while. About six months actually. Until Maes showed up at Roy's door, sopping wet and panting; pure need in his eyes. He pushed Mustang back until he was flush with the wall, a powerful hand behind Roy's neck and strong lips on his, Maes kissed him deeply.

Which is exactly how they ended up here, on Roy's bed. Roy on his back and Maes straddling his naked waist. Roy knew this was something Gracia couldn't give her loving husband. An amazing a woman as she was, she just wasn't able to fill this particular hole in Maes' heart.

All Roy could do was close his eyes and flex his fingers over his lover's back as Maes teased the inside of his right thigh with a hot, wet tongue. Hughes trailed the tip up and over the crease of the smaller man's pelvic bone, inching closer to his hardness. A small shudder shot through Mustang's spine as Maes sealed his mouth over Roy's cock. Slick and wet and strong. He thought only of how much he wanted Maes all to himself, always.

"God, Maes...i've..ahhn...i've missed you," Roy gasped the thought aloud.

He tangled his fingers into Hughes' soft, black hair. Roy bucked and thrust deeper into Maes' mouth causing the bespectacled man to make little choking sounds. Mustang moaned and tugged harder at Hughes' hair.

Golden eyes looked up into Roy's. They pierced Roy's soul, and he had to look away. He decided to focus, instead, on a small bottle of lube that was sitting on his nightstand. Mustang untangled a hand from his lover's hair and reached over for the container.

Hughes dragged himself off of Roy's cock. He arched an eyebrow and gave a sly grin; the look that always seemed to drive Mustang mad. Maes lifted his head and crushed his lips to Roy's, pushing his tongue past silk soft lips and hard lines of teeth. Roy barely noticed that Maes had taken the bottle of lube from him and had distributed a generous amount onto three fingers on his right hand.

"Roy..." Maes nipped at the inside of Roy's thigh, which told him to bring his legs up into position.

Maes slipped the first digit into Roy's tight entrance. Mustang writhed under the familiar pressure in his body. A second, and then a third. Roy was nearly exploding from impatience.

"Damnit Maes! Please...mmhnn...just fuck me already!" Mustang pleaded with his golden eyed partner.

Hughes chuckled, "You always were hopeless, Mustang."

The smile that Maes gave to him in that instant was priceless. So warm, so certain; Roy didn't know how he had gone so long without it. In that moment, Roy had forgotten all about Gracia and the guilt he had been feeling, being so close to the man she loved.

Maes positioned himself between Roy's legs, and pushed into Roy's body. Mustang let out a sharp gasp, nearly threatened to be contained by another crush of Hughes' lips to his own.

Both hands planted on either side of Roy's head, Maes had begun to rock back and fourth. Slow at first, but gaining speed and strength as they went on. Roy's legs had somehow been forced up and onto Maes' shoulders and the sheer force of the thrusts had nearly knocked them both off his flimsy mattress.

Roy bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed, and wasn't sure it didn't. All he could feel was the in/out motion of Maes rocking into him, and every once in awhile Hughes would hit that spot that made Mustang arch up enough so only the top of his head was left on the bed.

"Maes...oh god...i can't..." Roy had resorted to digging his nails into Maes' back for leverage. Hughes moaned something unintelligible and thrusted harder.

Sweat had formed a silky sheen on both of their bodies, and Roy stuck to the sheet he had been laying on. Maes gathered him up in his arms and set Roy in his lap. The new position had allowed Roy to put his arms around Maes' neck, he kissed him deeply and let out a final moan before collapsing into his lover.

The sticky sweetness of Roy's cum landed in spurts on his and Maes' belly. It wasn't long before Hughes followed; a stiff jolt of Maes' body preceded his orgasm. He filled Roy with his sweetness and collapsed beside his dark haired companion.

The pair gasped and panted almost in time; both exhausted from their overdue reunion.

Maes slipped a strong arm around Roy's waist and kissed his forehead gently.

"I really have missed you. I wasn't just talking out my ass this time." Mustang stared into golden eyes that burned through to his very being.

Maes smiled that maddening smile again. "I know. I've missed you too."

"So you'll be back, then?" Roy asked, hopeful. He loved Maes, needed him. Maes was his addiction.

Hughes chuckled. "Of course," he combed a hand through Mustang's dark hair. "and next time, i'll bring pie!"

Roy smiled. It had been a long, long time since he'd smiled like that; and he knew what caused it. His friend, his addiction.

His love.


End file.
